


Keep Me Guessing

by Eggplant



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sehun's birthday and Kyungsoo has to have something planned... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> For a friends birthday! Congrats on that age thing fam

Sehun would never suggest the look on his face was a pout, but to those around him it could only be described as the most dejected expression that could possibly be found on the face of such a leggy man. The group had just finished cleaning up the ghastly mess that had been strewn around the floor, streamers and balloon remnants that had been sent flying in all directions after a mischievous Baekhyun had consistently popped at least one balloon on everyone's butt had all been picked up and furniture replaced to their rightful positions around the room.

Of course, Sehun had fun. It was his party, after all. He wouldn't admit it, but having all of his hyungs fuss over him having a good time was touching, and it helped that they always insisted his party be big, since he was the youngest. 

But still, now that the party atmosphere had died down, the overly rambunctious Baekhyun had spread himself out over Chanyeol on the couch and began to nap, a content Minseok sitting cross-legged beside of the sleeping pair, playing one of Baekhyun's shooting games without any volume, Jongin watching in quick intervals when he wasn't staring at his phone, Sehun began to mope.

He had gotten presents from a good portion of the group, a few servings of bubble tea, a few assorted foods given to him so he'd be inclined to shared, a surprisingly thoughtful gift of Polaroids taken by multiple members with himself doing a multitude of things, but one thing he didn't get, was a present from Kyungsoo.

That morning, when Sehun had woken up, the smaller had kissed his nose and told him happy birthday, had indulged in his quiet whine for a proper kiss, had even ran a steady hand through Sehun's stylish bed head and twirled it around his fingers, but to Sehun's displeasure, had politely declined the unspoken invitation he was expected to accept. Sehun was at a loss for words.

What reason would Kyungsoo have to deny coming to his birthday, of all things? Sehun had pressed about it, asking in all manners what he could possibly be doing instead of coming to wish his maknae a happy birthday, but Kyungsoo was adamant that answering wasn't necessary, and left it at that.

This only left Sehun even more confused. Kyungsoo wasn't being any less affectionate than usual, in fact he was being even more so. He couldn't be unhappy in the relationship, could he? Sehun decided to let it go, and begrudgingly trotted out of the room when Kyungsoo helped him to dress appropriately for his casual evening and sent him out of the room. Sehun didn't comment verbally on the sound of the door's lock clicking, but he did give the wood a funny look before seeking out someone in the house in which he could keep company with while he waited for the party to kick into motion.

Turns out, Minseok is actually good company, when you're prepared to put in a few words towards conversation. The oldest member had never been a wordy person, but after settling with him on the couch watching some action movie involving a boy with many criminal fathers and contributing some initial words, Sehun was engaged in a satisfying discussion about a multitude of things he wasn't invested in, but enjoyed talking about. Soccer was one of the things Minseok liked to talk about, and Sehun had fun indulging him with the meager knowledge he had.

But now, after the party has ended and everyone is just a little more exhausted than they started, Sehun decides to return to the bedroom he and Kyungsoo share, in order to both relax with his lover whom he hadn't been able to molest publicly all day, and pressure that same lover into telling him why he couldn't be at his party and had instead holed himself up in the room, when the friends Sehun had at his party were just as much Kyungsoo's.

Sehun knocks almost quietly on the door, and leans against it a little as he waits. As an afterthought, he throws in a a muttered call of, "It's me, Kyungsoonie," through the crack of the door. He awaits a reply, and goes to knock again when he doesn't get one; it's not unlike Kyungsoo to curl up in the center of the bed with his tablet and watch movies with his headphones, and when he does, he rarely hears the door being knocked on.

Before he can, however, he hears the gentle call flutter through the door sounding a little breathless, telling him Kyungsoo will be finished with whatever he was doing in a second. A brief image of Kyungsoo writhing on their shared bed relieving himself of his tensions with the help of two fingers and a fist flashes before Sehun's minds eye and he swallows thickly, entertaining the idea for a sufficient few seconds.

To Sehun's disappointment, when the door opens, Kyungsoo doesn't look flustered or sheen with sweat, still has on the casual cardigan and jeans he had put on that morning and looks probably more composed than Sehun himself. Sehun only allows himself to look vaguely let down.

Kyungsoo doesn't mention it, but it's clear he picks up on Sehun's derailed fantasy, a smile breaking through to brighten up the room around him. Sehun comes in without any more delay, shutting the door softly behind himself. His hands settle easily on Kyungsoo's hips and he hugs him close, settles his head on top of a meticulously combed wave of black. Kyungsoo doesn't pull away like he used to anymore, and instead succumbs to his head being used as a pillow for his taller junior, pressing a cheek to Sehun's chest in content defeat.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo whispers into Sehun's T-shirt, and Sehun thinks it's endearing, but he won't be placated so easily. His thumbs stroke slowly up and down the sides he's got in his light grip, and he presses his nose down into Kyungsoo's hair, speaks into it.

"I'll only accept if you tell me why," It was childish of him, he knew, but selfishly, he would insist Kyungsoo love all of him, even his more petty tendencies. To Sehun's surprise, Kyungsoo isn't angry, or annoyed and instead he laughs, and pulls back carefully to let Sehun untangle his fingers from Kyungsoo's cardigan and lift his head.  
"You're so stubborn."

Sehun agrees, but he just shrugs and touches Kyungsoo's nose lightly, soaking up the way he scrunches it after, the way the corners of his mouth twist up in a smile Sehun can't keep from staring at. Kyungsoo turns away and Sehun's eyes are left with bright spots he can't blink away, a smile he can't wipe off.  
Sehun isn't sure if that means Kyungsoo is going to let him know why he'd been absent from his party, and he petulantly crosses his arms over his chest.

"C'mon..." He whines admittedly, and Kyungsoo huffs, waving his hand up and down to keep Sehun at bay.  
"Give me a second," he insists, going over to his half of the sectioned closet, picking a brightly patterned bag up from a hidden crevice on the floor and coming back with it. Sehun doesn't particularly recognize the bag, but his eyes widen in realization when he sees the cute bow fastening the bag closed in his favorite color.

"Oh," Sehun breathes, breathy as he begins to feel silly for assuming Kyungsoo had decided to forego his present.  
Excitedly, Sehun grabs the bag from Kyungsoo when he approaches, and Kyungsoo snorts, but Sehun can spot the splotchy beginnings of a blush creeping in on Kyungsoo's face, but he decides not to tease him for it as they both take a seat at the bottom of the bed.

The bag and bow are opened with care, despite an impatient Kyungsoo insisting the bag is not important and that it could be ripped, and finally, Sehun is in the bag, pulling out the contents.

Kyungsoo watches his face intently as he slowly pulls out his gift, though he begins to panic as Sehun's face begins to look less than thrilled about what he was holding.  
"You got me a... Sweater?" Sehun asks after a moment, and Kyungsoo is practically on fire the way his face burns, making it difficult to think straight.  
"Yeah," He hesitates.

The sweater in Sehun's hands is a knit sweater, black and white the only colors being displayed with its threads. Sehun notices Kyungsoo floundering and quickly tries to stifle the bright pink marring the rounded cheeks.  
"I mean, it's great! I love it!" He tries, but Kyungsoo is inconsolable.

"I knew I should've just got you food, I should've went with my gut. You don't like it. It was a mistake to let Baekhyun convince me to make you a sweater, it's dumb even just saying it out lo-"

"You made this?"

Kyungsoo stops verbally burying himself long enough to look out from between his fingers at Sehun, before nodding slowly.  
"Baekhyun thought you would like it if I made something personal. So I made this. It has your name on the front and my symbol on the hands. I even sewed in thumb holes as suggested by Minseok," Kyungsoo looks a little less ready to die, and Sehun looks at each of these features as Kyungsooo names them, pointing out a job well done on things he thinks matters in sweater making.

"You made me a sweater." Sehun states matter-of-factly, and Kyungsoo looks at him for a moment.  
"Yeah."

Sehun takes but another second to appraise the garmet before shedding his shirt and slipping the new sweater on carefully. It's a large fit, but it was obviously intentional, and otherwise it fits perfectly. Sehun slips his thumbs in their respective holes and looks at his palms, showing off the little cryptic figure representing Kyungsoo within the group. He stands up and poses as comic relief, and cracks a smile when Kyungsoo laughs and claps for him, almost all instances of embarrassment gone and replaced only by love and a bit of pride.

"I didn't know you could knit," Sehun mentions, and Kyungsoo shrugs.  
"I can do a lot of things." and Sehun makes an unnerving show with his eyebrows, which goes wholly ignored by Kyungsoo.

"So do you really like it?" Kyungsoo asks at length, and Sehun flaps around in the sweater for a second, before giving Kyungsoo an indulgent kiss.

"Baekhyun has good ideas every now and then."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wasn't that cute wow


End file.
